Behind Closed Doors
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Snape faces his worst fears in a series of 100 word drabbles. Riddickulus, you say? Some of it is. lol.
1. Drabble 1

Snape stood before the cabinet, waiting. His wand was drawn and his heart pounding. Moistness glazed his brow. The doors flew open, then she appeared, red-haired, slender and pale, her familiar green eyes glacial. Her moist red lips parted as she approached him.

"You were never worthy of me, Severus. Never," she said softly. "Why I was your friend I'll never know."

Snape stared at her, ache and anguish in his heart at seeing her again.

"Riddikulus!" he hissed, blasting the Boggart back into the cabinet.

"You were never my friend, Lily Evans. You were my obsession and my curse."

***************************************  
A/N: Just a little 100 word drabble about Snape's possible worst fear, and his reaction to finally facing it. Something to clear my palate. lol.


	2. Drabble 2

Snape stood before the cabinet, waiting. His wand was drawn and his heart pounding. Moistness glazed his brow. The doors flew open, then he appeared, black-haired, smiling insipidly, his green eyes loving behind his glasses. His mouth formed words as he approached him.

"I want you to adopt me, professor," Harry said softly. "You're just like a father to me."

"Arrgh!" Snape cried, his belly clenching in nauseous reaction. He was going to lose his lunch!

"Riddikulus!" the wizard hissed, blasting the Boggart back into the cabinet.

"As if that would EVER happen in ANY universe," he breathed, staggering away.

*****************************************  
A/N: I realized there was a lot of potential for fun here. So I'll probably be posting all kinds of 100 word drabbles about possible fear scenarios for Snape. Hope you'll like them. :))


	3. Drabble 3

Snape stood before the cabinet, waiting. His wand was drawn and moistness glazed his brow. The doors flew open, then he appeared, black-haired, eyes vacant and carrying a cauldron in one hand, rolled up parchments tucked under his arm as he approached the Potions master..

"I'm ready to start my apprenticeship, professor Snape," Neville Longbottom said. "It's going to be a great four years."

"Arrgh!" Snape cried, totally horrified, flinching away from the approaching terror.

"Riddikulus!" the wizard screamed, blasting the Boggart back into the cabinet.

"I'd commit Hari-Kari before I'd ever mentor bloody Longbottom," he gasped, wiping his brow..

*****************************************  
A/N: Aw come on. You KNOW this could be one of Snape's worst fears! lolol


	4. Drabble 4

Snape stood before the cabinet, waiting. His wand was drawn nd moistness glazed his brow. The doors flew open, but only darkness lay within. The wizard leaned forward, peering into the yawning cabinet. Then it appeared, small and grey, its tiny nose wriggling up at him.

"Squeak!" the mouse squeaked at the tall pale wizard staring at it with glazed eyes.

"Eek!" Snape cried, first hiking up his robes in horror, then fleeing the room completely.

The Boggart stood on its hind legs, sniffing, then returned to the cabinet, the doors closing behind it.

_Now, that was ridiculous_, it thought.

******************************************  
A/N: Lol. Ok, I'm done now. That was just plain silly. lolol. :) Thanks for reading.


	5. Drabble 5

Snape stood before the cabinet, waiting, his wand drawn and heart pounding. Moisture dampened his brow. The doors flew open, then she appeared, brown eyed, bushy-haired, topless and wearing a green thong. Her moist red lips parted as she approached him.

"I want to be your love slave, professor," Hermone Granger said softly. "I want to have your babies."

Snape pointed his wand at her, considered for a moment, then lowered it.

"Hm, I might be acting a bit hastily. Come a little closer."

Horrified, the Boggart flew back into the cabinet, pursued by Snape, who pounded on the doors.

****************************************  
A/N: I had to do one with Hermione. I didn't intend for it to end this way . . . but it did. lolol. Thanks for reading.


	6. Drabble 6

Snape stood before the cabinet, waiting. His wand was drawn and moisture beaded his brow. The doors flew open, then he appeared, smiling benignly, half-moon glasses resting on his long crooked nose.

"Severus! You've finally freed me! Good job. Now, I know Voldemort is dead, but I have another dangerous assignment for you—" Albus Dumbledore began.

Snape stared at him with wide, horrified eyes, then swiftly acted.

"Riddik—Avada Kedavra!" he hissed, changing the spell mid-chant, bathing the old wizard in deadly green light.

"Boggart or not, I'm not taking any damn chances," Snape muttered at the lifeless body.

******************************  
A/N: Now, that's a reasonable fear, I think. And proper reaction. lolol. Thanks for reading.


	7. Drabble 7

Snape stood before the cabinet, waiting, his wand at the ready. The doors flew open, then she appeared, skinny, bug-eyed, bangled and trailing airy, colorful scarves as she approached him.

"Severus! Our love has been written in the sta—" Sybill Trelawney moaned in a spooky seer voice. .

His face contorted, Snape didn't let her finish the horrid statement. He couldn't if he ever wanted another full night's sleep.

"Riddikulus!" he boomed, not only blasting the Boggart into the closet but through the thick stone wall behind it

"Suddenly, the future seems much brighter," he said with a sneer

* * *

A/N: Now, I couldn't leave Sybill out, could I? lol.


	8. Drabble 8

Snape stood before the cabinet, waiting, his wand at the ready. The doors flew open, then he appeared, chubby, blue-eyed, spiky-haired and limp-wristed. Baby blue robes fluttered as he sashayed towards him.

"Well, hello tall, pale and biteable!" Adam Sweetmeats exclaimed with pursed lips and a flash of fang. "Usually, I like sucking necks, but in your case, Yummikins, I'd go a bit lower—"

"What? Riddikulus!" Snape cried, blasting the Boggart back into the cabinet and shuddering horribly.

"I don't know who or what the hell that was, but I don't want to find out," Snape hissed, still shuddering.

* * *

A/N: Thanks Kitty. How could I forget Adam? Lolol. For those of you who don't know, Adam Sweetmeats is an original character of mine. He's a Queen Vampire with a taste for Snape. ROFL. But he's never got him. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	9. Drabble 9

"You replace that Boggart immediately, Severus! You know we need it for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Really, after all you've been through, you'd think you'd have more self-control!" headmistress Minerva McGonagall scolded.

Snape sullenly walked through the Forbidden Forest, a small chest tucked under his arm. His black eyes darted back and forth, then the forest went silent. A familiar form appeared in a scattered patch of moonlight.

It wore a tight, severe expression and Tartan robes.

Snape didn't hesitate for a second as he gleefully blasted the Minerva-Boggart back between the trees.

He'd catch it soon enough.

* * *

A/N: Technically, this chapter should have come after Snape killed the first Boggart, but there's no means of inserting it. Guess Snape is going to work off some anger before he actually brings it in. Maybe it will keep turning into Minerva. Lol. Thanks for reading


	10. Drabble 10

Several Boggarts had gathered together in the Forbidden Forest to discuss what happened to the one that had been captured by Snape and how to avoid being captured themselves. They were impatiently waiting for the last of them to show up.

"That wizard tortured him, just kept blasting him. Didn't give him a chance," one Boggart complained. "That wasn't sporting at all."

Suddenly, Snape stepped from between the trees. Terrified, the Boggarts all zipped away.

"Oi, mates! Come back! It's just me," Snape called, turning back into a Boggart.

"Do you think that's bloody funny, you sod?" the others hissed.

* * *

A/N: I thought it would be funny to see the Boggarts' worst fear. lol. Thanks for reading.


	11. Drabble 11 Sybill Strikes Again

Snape stood before the cabinet. The doors flew open, then she appeared, bony, bug-eyed, topless and wearing a green thong. Her breasts were just nipples.

"Severus! Our love is written in the sta—" Sybill Trelawney lisped.

Horrified, Snape clamped his hand over his eyes, screamed "Riddikulus!" and fired in the Boggart's general direction, sending it flying back into the cabinet with a crash.

Snape removed his hand, blinking rapidly.

"My eyes!" he hissed, groping his way from the room.

* * *

"Temporary blindness caused by trauma, Severus," Poppy informed him. "Whatever did you see?"

"I'd rather not say," Snape replied, shuddering

* * *

A/N: lol. A nod to slasher454 for this one. She suggested kinky clothing. The other Sybill drabble was fun, but I couldn't resist writing this one. Poor Snape. Lolol. Tnanks for reading. :)


	12. Drabble 12

**Drabble #12**

Snape stood before the cabinet, his eyes narrowed and his wand trained on the doors. They flew open and he blinked as a black woman with dredlocks appeared. She was sitting behind a desk and staring into a computer screen as she busily struck the keys.

"Hermione finished applying the avocado mask, then placed two slices of cucumber on the Potion master's eyes," she said.

"For Gods' sake, woman! Don't force it!" Snape snarled. "Riddikulus!"

The Boggart flew back into the closet, the doors slamming closed.

"Blasted fanfiction authors with writer's block. How I bloody hate them!" Snape hissed angrily.

***********************************  
A/N: Yes. I'm still struggling to find my muse. Sigh.


End file.
